The King The Warlock Their Life
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: A series of One Shots based around the Once and Future King and Emrys. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.
1. The Reveal

TITLE: The Reveal  
SUMMARY: Merlin is in trouble. Again.

* * *

Merlin yelled in pain again. No matter where the Knights tried to grab, it would hurt the warlock, only Arthur seemed able to touch him.

"Merlin, Merlin, please calm down, I've called for help" said Arthur.

"When?" yelled Gwaine.

"I clapped my hands" said Arthur, still trying to stop Merlin from struggling.

The sound of flapping wings echoed throughout the air.

All the knights ran back to the cover of the trees but Arthur stayed with Merlin, not even glancing at the dragon.

"Young King, I've brought help" said the Dragon as three people jumped from his back.

"Good Kilgarrah" Arthur said through clenched teeth and he nodded at the new arrivals. He let go.

Balinor took hold of one arm while Will took hold of the other.

Freya grabbed Merlin's head and poured something down his throat.

Merlin slowly stopped screaming and looked at Arthur.

" ' Thur" he muttered. Arthur smiled.

"Go to sleep" he ordered, Merlin nodded and went limp.

"We need to get back" said Freya.

"Of course, my Lady"said Arthur.

Just as the three of them were heading back to Kilgarrah, the Knights were revealed to still be standing there.

"Can someone tell us what is going on here?" asked Elyan.

Arthur, Freya, Will, Balinor and Kilgarrah looked at each other.

"No" they chorused.


	2. The Reveal Part 2

TITLE: The Reveal Part 2  
SUMMARY: Merlin is in trouble. Again.

* * *

"Well, tough, you need to start explaining. Who are they? Why is there a Dragon? And why Arthur allowed Magic to be used on Merlin?" Elyan crossed his arms.

They small group which consisted of Arthur, Balinor, Freya, Will and Kilgarrah looked at the sleeping warlock.

"Should I tell them?" Arthur asked Kilgarrah.

"Well, his gift belongs to you as much as it belongs to Merlin so, it is your choice but I would say yes, Merlin really needs to stop hiding" said Kilgarrah.

"Okay, sit down" Arthur stood up while the Knights sat down.

"You know how I have been loosing the laws concerning magic. First the Druids, then the animals?" asked Arthur. The Knights nodded.

"Well a month ago, myself and Merlin went hunting and we were attacked by bandits and saved by magic" said Arthur.

"Why did you not tell us this?" asked Leon.

"Because a moment later Merlin collapsed and Kilgarrah appeared alongside Freya" said Arthur.

"Who are - ?" began Elyan but the Dragon and girl stepped forward.

"I am Freya and the Great Dragon is Kilgarrah" said the girl.

Elyan nodded.

"Anyway, they explained the situation to me and everyone else. Turns out our Merlin is the greatest Warlock to ever live and the Last of the DragonLords and official secret Court Warlock of Camelot" said Arthur with a grin.

"And don't you forget it" Merlin's tired mumble came from behind Arthur.


	3. The Killer Secret

TITLE: The Killer Secret!  
SUMMARY: Merlin and Arthur have a Killer Secret.

* * *

Arthur saw Merlin fall.

Merlin the manservant, Merlin the sorcerer, blue eyed Merlin, gold eyed Merlin.

Merlin unconscious on the ground.

"MERLIN!" yelled Arthur, he ran to the boy, jumping over the broken bodies.

He turned the warlock over and saw his friend's lips turning blue already.

"Wake up, come one idiot, wake up" Arthur said through gritted teeth, there was a loud thumping noise, well two loud thumping noises.

Arthur looked up, and upon seeing a dead dragon, clutched his friend tighter.

"Peace, young Pendragon, I am here to help Merlin" said the dragon.

"You talk" whispered Arthur.

"Yes, now get on" the dragon said with so much authority that the prince obeyed.

The dragon flew up, quickly grabbed Merlin with his paw and they flew to a nearby cave.

Arthur hopped of the Dragon, grabbed his friend and lay him down on a flat piece of rock.

When Prince Arthur and Merlin returned to Camelot a month later, they faked memory loss.

Yet, no one missed the way Arthur would ask for Merlin's opinion on everything.

Or how Merlin was always dismissed when sneaking into a traitor's chambers.

Because they were more than master and servant.

Because they were more than prince and peasant.

Because they were more than best friends.

They were brothers.

With a killer secret!


	4. Mummy's Boy

TITLE: Mummy's Boy  
SUMMARY: Arthur and Hunith talk.

* * *

"So, Hunith, how has your visit been so far?" asked Arthur as he caught up with her as she walked through the corridors of the castle.

"Weird, everyone has been really nice to me. I mean, I know that I am Merlin's mother and all, and he is very nice to everyone single person he meets. It's just a little confusing" said Hunith.

"How weird?" asked Arthur.

"People have helped me small things, maids, guards, even a nobleman did it. People have bowed and that in itself is weird" said Hunith.

"Why is that weird, Merlin's a Lord by now, and that extends to you, making a Lady Of Camelot" said Arthur.

"I'm a Lady? Merlin's a Lord?" Hunith stopped walked.

"Yeah, he got made Lord Merlin, Court Sorcerer yesterday" said Arthur.

"You did?" asked Hunith.

"Yes, we are going to announce it next week to the rest of Albion. I though Merlin would've told you" said Arthur.

"He did not" said Hunith.

Throughout Camelot, a different yell went throughout Camelot than normal. Well, it was the same word but now it is a female's voice.

"MERLIN!"


	5. Gwaine's Secret

Title : Gwaine's secret.  
Summary : Gwaine reveals his secret to Merlin.

* * *

Gwaine and Merlin were walking down to the tarven.

Well, Gwaine was, Merlin was slung over his shoulder.

"Why did you kidnap me!" Merlin yelled at him.

"Because you need a break" said Gwaine as he walked into the tavern.

He dumped Merlin onto a stool and told him to stay.

Merlin said something about a dogs and masters.

Gwaine ordered himself a ale. Then he checked around, took out a water skin and pour it into his ale.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing" said Gwaine and he took a swig.

"Your diluting your ale" said Merlin.

"Okay, keep your voice down. I dilute my alchol because people believe me to be really drunk, they'll tell me all their secrets" Gwaine winked.

"So?" asked Merlin.

"I have never been drunk a day in my life, Magic Boy."


	6. Searching

Title : Searching  
Summary : Arthur looks everywhere for Merlin

* * *

Arthur checks his list.

_**If I am Missing my Manservant, Here is a list if places he is found out (In order) **_

_**-the tarven**_

_**-gaius place**_

_**-gwaines room**_

_**-guards place**_

_**-stables**_

_**-dungeon**_

_**-tarven**_

Arthur sighed as he walked into his room. He had looked for Merlin everywhere. Where on earth could that idiot be?

Arthur stopped short when he saw his servant, on his hands and knees, cleaning his floor.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" yelled Arthur.


	7. Sneak Peak

TITLE : Sneak Peak  
SUMMARY : A sneak peak into a story that is to come soon.

* * *

Magical Ward - Once Balinor had ran, Hunith thought that she would be safe. Somehow she found herself on the way to Camelot to have her baby which no one, not even herself knew about, yet was sensed by the prince of Camelot.

* * *

Hunith stood in her small hut. King Uther facing her as the Knights searched for anything that might belong to Balinor.

"There is nothing here mylord" said a Knights.  
"Very well" said Uther and the Knights left.

"Come Arthur" he said to his five year old son. Arthur ignored his father and walked over to Hunith, and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Your baby is singing" he whispered.

"Baby? Are you pregnant?" asked Uther.  
"Not to my knowledge" said Hunith, staring at the young prince in shock.

"Father, can she come home with us?" asked Arthur.  
"Why?" asked Uther.

"Because her baby is singing for me, and I know that I am the only one who can hear him" smiled Arthur.  
"Very well" said Uther and he took Hunith's hand and began to pull her to his horse.


	8. His Smile

TITLE : His Smile  
SUMMARY : Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Gaius, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine and Lancelot are stuck with someone who can retell someone's worst dreams.

**A/N: Arthur and Gwen are married in this oneshot but Lancelot is still alive. Inspired by "Suffer All You Must But Suffer Silently" by Lady Ayuka, everyone should go and read it! This is not a slash.**

* * *

The man, if he can even be called be that, leaned over the manservant.

About an hour ago, Arthur woke up to find himself in a cell, sitting on his behind and arms chained behind. He was with his trusted knights, Physician, Wife and servant, who were in similar conditions.

The man with brown hair and tanned skin walked in after everyone had woke up. He wore a red top with black trousers and nothing on his feet.

He looked completely normal.

Then everyone got a look at his eyes.

They were pitch black.

Now, here they sit. He had told them he was going to see who had the worst dreams and bring them to the open.

No one wanted their dreams to be revealed but when he faced Merlin with a hungry and delighted smirk, everyone knew that Merlin's dreams with a living hell.

The man knelled before the servant and grabbed his cheek with his hand.

"Oh, you poor little child. So weak, but so very very powerful. That's you greatest nightmare, is it not. Your King finding out that magic runs in your veins, a golden blood alongside the red. That your the most powerful sorcerer to ever live" taunted the man.

Arthur felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

Merlin had magic? But it ran through him like blood, so he had no choice?

Arthur looked up and saw the fear on Merlin's face. Well, he wish he could, but Merlin's face had gone blank, as he stared in the deep abyss that is the man's eyes.

Oh no.

"Then there's everyone you love dying. Freya, Will, your father just to top the list. And those loved ones you have left, dying. Gwen, Gaius, Arthur. Everybody just leaving you. You, a crying pitiful mess" smirked the man.

No one would leave Merlin. That much could be obvious to those who could see the faces of his friends.

Arthur looked like he was deep in concentration. The others assumed he was planning a way to help Merlin. And they're right. He was thinking of anything that might help.

Gwen was pale. She was shaking and crying, begging Merlin to be alright.

Elyan was torn between helping Merlin and comforting his sister.

Percival was trying to break out his chains.

Lancelot and Gaius were sharing a look, both trying to figure out how to help Arthur without talking.

Gwaine was trying even harder than Percival to break the chains holding him to a wall.

Leon was glaring at the man.

"And then the nightmare where you do what you always do. Follow Arthur to hell and back" smirked the man.

Arthur's head shot up.

"You always do what he says, no matter what, so he tells you to stab yourself, throw yourself on flames, even drown yourself, you will do it. No matter what" finished the man.

"MERLIN! I ORDER YOU TO ATTACK!" yelled Arthur as loud as he could. Everyone could see a change in Merlin.

He got a fiery look in his eyes, a golden look. His mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Oops" he smirked, "you lose" and he kneed the man in the stomach, while his magic flared in anger and threw him across the room.

While all this was happening, the chains holding everyone snapped and as one, they stood up. Well apart from Gaius.

He stayed on the floor.

Merlin stood up. His hands were tightened into fists.

Arthur looked around for a sword when a sudden glow appeared in his hand and he looked down to see a sword materialize from a golden flame that did not burn.

He smirked.

"Lose, I never lose" yelled the man.

"Well, you haven't met The Once And Future King" shrugged Merlin.

"The Once And Future King is a fairy tale to sooth children" said the man.

"Really, what about Emrys, cos to me, he wishes to incinerate you but he'd rather watch this" and just as Merlin finished talking, the man felt a sharp pain tear his heart and blood quickly fill his chest. He looked down to see a sword turn to fire and slowly burn him.

He vanished into ash and Merlin and Arthur were left staring at each other.

Merlin with his eyes burning away with a golden light and Arthur breathing deeply, he had just stabbed a man in through the heart.

Suddenly, Merlin's eyes returned to the blue and he fell backwards. Arthur lunged forward and caught him. He lowered Merlin to the ground and everyone surrounded the pair.

The last thing Merlin saw before his eyes closed was the worried look on everyone's faces.

And he smiled.


	9. The Visitor

TITLE : The Visitor  
SUMMARY : The visitors thoughts on Merlin and Arthur.

* * *

Today I was actually walking through the streets of Camelot.

I cannot believe it. I was here on a mission. To visit Gaius in the hopes you can heal my mother.

She's dying and no one in the village can help her so I got sent to see Gaius for help.

I went up to a man carrying a basket of washing.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know the way to Gaius' chambers?" I asked him.

"Nope" a blonde man yelled as he walked past.

"Stupid prat" said the man before he turned back to me, "sure I do, come with me."

The man lead me through corridors, talking to me the entire way.

Soon enough, but not soon enough (this man talked about everything he could) we arrived and the man pushed open the door.

"But wait, shouldn't we knock?" I asked as I waited at the door.

"No" said the man as he put the basket down and lifted an apple from the bowl as if he lived there.

"Come in" he said to me. Shocked, I walked in.

A man I assumed was Gaius appeared.

"Hello" he said to me.

"Hello, are you Gaius?" I asked. The man nodded.

"Yes" he smiled.

"I'm sorry to just come into your home" I said.

"You were invited in were you not?" asked Gaius.

"Yes" I said uncertainly.

"Oh, yes, this is my ward and apprentice Merlin" he pointed to the man behind him going through washing. He nodded at me while sorting a pair of socks that could belong to a prince.

"What do you need?" asked Gaius.

"A remedy for my mother" I said.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Gaius.

"She's covered in rashes, and keeps coughing and no one else can save her" I said.

"Hmm" said Gaius as he sorted through the vials. He lifted on up and threw it to Merlin, who got it.

"Here you go" he passed it to me as he passed me while carrying the washing.

He left.

"And this will cure her?" I asked.

"Hopefully, if it does not, come back and I'll try something else" smiled Gaius and I nodded, thanked him and left.

I walked through the castle to an exit and I saw Merlin talking to the blonde man again.

"Your really are an idiot" muttered the man.

"Prat" said Merlin as he talked to the man.

I past a guard and walked right into a servant while inspecting the vial.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?" asked the servant as she helped me up.

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said.

"Oh, er, neither was I" said the girl.

"Who's the blonde man Merlin talking to?" I asked.

"You know Merlin? Urg, what I am saying? Merlin knows everyone. The blonde man would be Prince Arthur" smiled the girl.

"He was calling Prince Arthur a prat" I told her.

"Wow, haven't heard that one in while" smiled the girl.

"However do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, he's been favouring Dollophead recently" chuckled the girl.

"What does Dollophead mean?" I stuttered.

"No idea" said the girl as a call went across the courtyard.

"Guinevere!"

We both turned and saw the blonde man waving the girl over.

"It was nice talking to you" she yelled as she ran away.

I left Camelot.

What was the world coming to?


	10. A Little Trip

TITLE: A Little Trip  
SUMMARY: Merlin is visiting his mother.

* * *

Hunith smiled at her son as he helped her to make dinner. She was so glad that he decided to visit her. He rarely gets a chance to after all.

"So, what prompted this trip anyway?" asked Hunith.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of Arthur's mother's death" said Merlin.

"Oh, that is so sad" said Hunith.

"Yep, made me want to visit you" smiled Merlin.

"I'm glad, so how is life in Camelot?" asked Hunith as she set the table.

"Protecting the prat, training the knights, helping Gaius, cleaning up after the prat, riddle full dragon, honestly that Dragon never runs out of riddles, and missing you of course" smiled Merlin as he placed the food onto the table.

"Of course" smiled Hunith.

"So, how's Ealdor?" asked Merlin.

"Farming, farming, farming and more farming. Oh, and remember Maggie?" asked Hunith.

"Was she the one who spat in my hair when we were ten?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, anyway she had a boy last week, called him Artie, I believe. After that handsome prince, is what she said" said Hunith.

"Why does every girl think Arthur's handsome, I don't see it" said Merlin.

"Your not a woman" replied Hunith.

"Do you think my master is handsome Mother?" teased Merlin.

Hunith smiled.

"He's pleasant on the eyes" she muttered. She laughed when Merlin pulled a face.

"Anyway, is dinner ready?" asked Hunith as she attempted to change the subject.

"Yep" said Merlin as he took a seat. Hunith opened her door and yelled:

"Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan and Leon, Dinner's Ready!" and she sat down.

The prince and Knights came and took a seat around the small table. They dug in.

"Your right, visiting your mother was a great idea" smiled Arthur as he ate a tomato.


	11. Merlin's Worst Enemy

TITLE: Merlin's Worst Enemy  
SUMMARY: Merlin's Worst Enemy visits Camelot.

* * *

Merlin was just working, as you do, for the King of Camelot. The knights were training as he polished one of the training swords.

Arthur dodged one of Gwaine's attacks and aimed for his hip.

He looked over to where Merlin was sitting to see the sword bang against the ground and a dust path as if someone had ran.

He and Gwaine shared a look . No one saw the shadow move after the dust.

* * *

Gwen, Arthur and Merlin were walking through the grounds, just talking when:  
"I'm sorry, but I just remembered there's a place I need to be" said Merlin and he ran off.

"What's got into Merlin?" asked Gwen as she took Arthur's hand.

"No idea, he ran away from training too" said Arthur as they carried on walking, missing the person who walked past them.

* * *

Gwaine and Merlin were walking through the castle ground when there was a loud screech. Merlin stopped suddenly and turned and ran away like he was on ir, leaving a confused Gwaine behind him.

"He's been doing that a lot recently" said a voice behind him and Gwaine turned to see the rest of his brotherhood Knights.

"Running away?" he asked.

"Yes, he done it to me when he was carrying laundry, dropped it and bolted, I had to carry it to Arthur and he told me that he ran during their walk" said Elyan.

"Ran out when we were talking" said Lancelot.

"Ran out when he was telling me Arthur's orders" said Leon.

"Left when we were talking" said Percival.

"We should tell Arthur" said Gwaine and they left to do just that.

* * *

Merlin was sitting in a chair at Arthur's table. The knights, King and Queen were sitting around the room, waiting for someone to talk.

"Merlin, is there something wrong?" asked Gwaine.

"Nope" said Merlin, his hands clasped together.

"Merlin, you've been jumpy all week" said Arthur,

"Have I?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, just tell us what is going on?" said Gwen.

"Promise you won't laugh" said Merlin.

"We swear we won't laugh" chorused the nobles.

"There's this girl called Mary Susan. Mary Sue for short. She's a girl from the village Ealdor, and she loved me as a child, she got sent away but mother sent me a letter that she returned to Ealdor, learned that I moved to Camelot and as been everywhere I go" said Merlin.

"So you have a stalker?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, she won't leave me alone" said Merlin.

They laughed.

"It's not funny" said Merlin, going a little red. Everyone stopped laughing when a loud screech echoed down the corridors.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin jumped from the chair and right underneath the bed, with a whisper of "Hide Me!"

There was a knocking at the door and Arthur yelled "Enter" and a woman with brown messed up hair and large eyes walked into the room.

"SIRE! HAVE YOU SEEN MERLIN!" screamed the girl.

"I'm afraid that I have not" said Arthur,

"WELL, TELL HIM I WAS LOOKING FOR HIM!" and the girl left.

Once they were sure she was gone, they helped Merlin out from under the bed.

Holding his friends shoulder, Arthur looked at everyone and said:  
"Got any good hiding?"

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day!**


	12. Seriously? You've Got A Girlfriend?

TITLE: Seriously? You've got a Girlfriend?  
SUMMARY: Everyone meets Freya.

* * *

"So, oh powerful sorcerer, where are we going?" Gwaine asked from the back of the line.

The round table were following Merlin (Merlin, Arthur, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwen, Leon and Gwaine) through the woods.

"To visit my girlfriend" replied Merlin as he ducked underneath a tree.

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Leon.

There was a minute silence.

"Wow, Leon, did not know you had it in you" said Gwaine, slapping Leon on the back.

"Yes, Sir Leon, I have a girlfriend" said Merlin.

"Why have you we never met her before?" asked Gwen as they arrived at a lake side.

"She's sorta dead" said Merlin as he stopped at the lake and dipped is hand into the water before pulling back and sitting down by the lakeside.

"Sorta?" asked Arthur as he joined him on the grass.

"She's the Lady of the Lake, guard to Avalon" said Merlin.

"So it might take her a while to get here?" asked Gwaine as the rest of them sat down.

"Oh no, no time at all" said a voice right in his hear and Gwaine flew into a standing position.

Everyone turned to see a pretty girl wearing a knee length blue dress with bare feet, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Hello Freya" smiled Merlin. Freya smiled at him.

"So your Freya?" asked Arthur as they all stood up.

"Yes, My Lord" smiled Freya as she stood beside Merlin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Gwaine, with a wink.

"Well, it's unlucky that I'm taken isn't it Sir Gwaine?" asked Freya.

Gwaine hung his head while everyone else laughed at his misfortune.

"So, Merlin, how did you meet?" asked Leon.

"Remember the Bastet?" asked Merlin, looking at Arthur.

"Yes" said Arthur.

"Well, this is her human form" said Merlin.

"So, I killed your girlfriend?" asked Arthur, starting to feel a little guilty.

Freya left Merlin's side and walked up to him, and took his hands in hers and looked right in his eyes and said:  
"No, Arthur, you freed me"


	13. Welcome Back

TITLE : Welcome Back  
SUMMARY : Merlin wakes up after a week being controlled.

* * *

Merlin groaned, he had the headache that could beat being ran over by a stampede.

"Oh, hello, are you okay?" asked a voice that Merlin really did not want to hear right now.

King Arthur Pendragon.

"Go away, Prat" said Merlin as he covered his eyes.

"No, you have to answer some questions for me, that's all" said Arthur as he forced Merlin's hands away from his eyes.

Merlin glared at him.

"Okay, and the others are here. Question 1) What is the last thing you remember?"

"Reading"

"Can you remember what you were reading about?"  
"No"

"Do you remember anything about helping my wife get dressed, acting like Morgana or getting Percival glammed up"

"What on earth are you on about?"

"So you don't remember that?"

"No"

"Well, then you've been possessed by a woman called Anastracia for the past week and she revealed some intresting information about you"

"Information?"

"Yeah, oh great and powerful Emrys."


	14. Arthur's Reaction

TITLE: Arthur's Reaction  
SUMMARY: Arthur learns about Merlin being a dragonlord

* * *

"Oh, isn't that perfect, got anything else you need to tell me, like your the famous Emrys or something?" asked Arthur, trying to not laugh as Merlin stood like a twig before a very powerful dragon.

His knights looked at him like he was losing his mind, Gwen was laughing at him.

"How do you know about Emrys?" asked Gwaine.

"Father told me the story to scare me, a sorcerer and king working together, as if" said Arthur.

"Actually, young Pendragon..." began Kilgarrah.

"It talks too, my day is just getting better and better" said Arthur.

"Prat, he was going to tell that I am Emrys" interrupted Merlin.

"Who's the Once and Future King? Gwaine? Leon?" asked Arthur.

"You" smiled Merlin.

Arthur fainted.

And he thought his day was going to be good.


End file.
